In LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) technologies, a discontinuous reception (Discontinuous Reception, DRX) mechanism is introduced in order to save energy for a user equipment as much as possible in the case that there is no data to be transmitted. An energy saving mode of the DRX mechanism can be to stop monitoring PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel, physical downlink control channel) in a specific period of time. There are two kinds of DRX: idle DRX and active DRX. Idle DRX can be a discontinuous reception when a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) is in an idle state. Since the user equipment is in the idle state, there is no RRC (Radio Resource Control, radio resource control) connection or user-specific resources, and at this time the user equipment is mainly monitoring a paging channel and a broadcast channel. Through defining a fixed cycle appropriately, the purpose of discontinuous reception can be achieved. However, when the UE needs to monitor a user data channel, it should switch from the idle state to a connection state. Active DRX is a discontinuous reception when a UE is in an RRC connection state, which can optimize resource configuration, and further can save the power of a user equipment without switching the UE to the idle state. For example, in some non-real time applications, there is always a period of time, in which the user equipment does not need to monitor downlink data and relevant process continuously, then the DRX can be applied to this situation.
Active DRX can adopt a manner of coordinating a long cycle and a short cycle to achieve a better effect. In existing LTE DRX process, there exists, within the time interval after starting an on-duration timer and before applying a new DRX configuration parameter, a period of time in which the UE cannot receive a schedule from a base station, and thus the scheduling resource is wasted.